Guilty As Charged
by Legit Gazzette
Summary: They said we were going to create a better future for the Pokemon. Not this, My name is Kellen I was a researcher and a trainer I was working on a project for "Pokemon Enhancement". We took some of the genes from various legendary Pokemon and we were going to create a super pokemon. It was known as Project S.H.I.N.R.A. We were playing God and we knew it


**OK here's chapter one you guys, This story means so much to me it's my baby a masterpiece (in my mind). I hope you will love this idea as much as I do. You can submit an OC but it's not like any other they will have to have significance to the story No trainers, No Gym Leaders you'll understand why I hope this story will get me a following I will be putting most of my attention into it so hold on for the ride. This story's theme Is Johnny Cash's "Ain't No Grave"**

**(It's very fitting). Let me stop babbling here you go**

_Kellen Maslow's Journal September4,2010_

Well today something very interesting happened. I was selected for Team Galactic's S.H.I.N.R.A. Project Cyrus wouldn't explain to me what I would be doing their or why he is investing

his entire inheritance and life savings into it. But then again he never inquires the help of the round table I don't know why we are all advisors if he never takes our suggestions to heart. We had a close call a few years ago when Cynthia thwarted our world domination plan. But I wasn't around for that

Cyrus is a changed man and promises to make the future better for people and pokemon alike. I'm also

glad he looked into my background and discovered I used to be quite the researcher. I was only inducted into the round table because I discovered the location of the Turnback cave Cyrus was searching for it's funny because when your a grunt you look t the round table like their the legion of

doom but they've become my closest friends. Mars and I are very good friends but I think she wants to be more then that which I can't do. Jupiter pretty much keeps to herself so I leave it that way. Then there's Saturn we've been on so many missions together I trust that man with my life. We're actually pretty close besides his funky haircut he's a good man. Cyrus says Charon asked for me exclusively for this project and I will be the Head Technician on it I don't know exactly what were gonna be doing once we get to Recluse Island a few miles away from Canalave City. All I know is that it's top secret

it's for "Pokemon Enhancement" and that S.H.I.N.R.A stands for Super-Artificial, Hyper-Intelligence

New-Rebirth, Avatar. I have no idea what were gonna be doing but I have full confidence in Cyrus

and in the S.H.I.N.R.A Project.

**END JOURNAL**

Later I went to go talk to everyone around the HQ about my leaving I'm just a happy face everyone gets to see around the building. I don't know what I would do without Galactic ever since they quit being crimminals and offered jobs to the public they've really helped out the economy I'm from Sandgem Town so I would know about small towns needing jobs sometimes I miss my uncle Rowan

he still lives in Sandgem Town doing research and other things. He was a bit skeptical of me joining Galactic at first but he settled down to the idea after awhile. He's all I got ever since my parents died

when I was younger. I walked over to Saturn's office and we began to talk

"What's on your mind?" Saturn asked me while going over files in his computer

"I'm leaving so I'm a bit curious about things, your Cyrus's right hand man what's going on here?"

I said feeling like I needed some closure

"Nothing just a big project the boss is gonna need your help with, that's all" Saturn gave me a stern and serious look and he went back to typing.

"Five years is a long time to be on an island Saturn!" I shouted trying to get his attention

"OK, look Cyrus wouldn't even tell me what Shinra is you should feel honored he chose you over us Kellen" He raised his voice back trying to get the upper hand

"Maybe but I want answers I'm gonna talk to Mars see what she knows?" I said quizzical

"Probably everything, I think her and Cyrus had a "thing" Saturn finished

"Your nuts she's obviously crazy for me" I gloated

"No she's crazy for any one who makes more money then her dipshit!, open your eyes!" Saturn yelled

at me again

"She's not the office slut, Saturn she's a good friend" I tried to prove Mars's case but to no avail

"I've known you for 3 years I never once asked you for money, Mars asked to borrow your car do her laundry at your house plus 300 hundred bucks and she wants to pay you back how? Not with money but with sex are you stupid or do you honestly believe she likes you for you?" There he goes again Saturn the wise wizard constantly lecturing me

"I don't know man but I trust her that's all for now" I tried to tell him but it doesn't work that way with Saturn for him to change his mind you need concrete proof

"I get it geez we leave at 12 tonight so I guess it's goodbye" I said

"Not at all since I'm a commander I get to do follow-up tour of the Shinra facility in February so I'll see you then"Saturn said giddily

"Bring some drinks we'll have some fun OK" I got up and prepared to leave

"Stay away from that girl remember females are bad for your health!" Saturn joked

I went to go look for Mars so I could straighten out my thoughts before I left but I couldn't find her anywhere until Cyrus came looking for me.

"Ah, I assume your ready for your trip?"

"Yes, Sir" I said like a boy scout

"You know were all counting on you this is the biggest project in our company's brief history" Cyrus said with disdain in his voice

"I won't let you down but have you seen Commander Mars anywhere? I need to turn over some files"

"She's at the cargo load downstairs"Cyrus told me

I began to walk away

"Maslow, I'm trusting you with this!" Cyrus does feel like I'm the only one that can do this huh?

"Understood"

I went down to the docks where the cargo is taken from the trucks Mars is their with a clipboard taking in shipment numbers.

"He's got you doing numbers today" I said with my hands in my pocket I don't know why I try to act cool for this girl their bad for my health.

"Hey Kelly what's going on?" Kelly a nickname only mars gave me because she felt she was more of a man then I could ever be which is unattractive and off-putting. Something seemed wrong though she was down upset about something.

"What's wrong?"I said trying to understand

"Nothing really" She replied bummed

"OK out with it?"

"Last night I was with Cyrus"

(Dammit he was right) I said in my mind

"And he was talking about the old times and how S.H.I.N.R.A's going to change it all and after awhile

he told me that he's been bringing in illicit money from town with various contacts" She said stressed

(Phew)

"Well did you sleep with him?" I accidently stammered

"Excuse me?"

"I mean did you speak with him, like afterwards"

(Dammit Kellen pick your words better!)

"Um, No it's just that I was so happy when we turned clean I was hoping we can stay that way"

Mars said still upset

"Hey he may be doing dirty work but that doesn't mean your dirty, Dammit I mean you have to do it

your a good person who's made some mistakes don't repeat those mistakes" Phew I hoped to Arceus that was good enough

"You always know just what to say really thank you, for everything Kellen" Mars said

"It's nothing"

"I know it's not, but this is" Mars started to kiss me and grope me I wanted it so much but like all the other times something was wrong or missing so I turned away again I didn't want to but I did

"What the fuck? Are you like gay?"

"What no it's just it doesn't feel right something's wrong your my friend and I don't see you in that way" I hoped all that made sense to her I was sweating bullets

"Oh but Kellen I love you your the only man who see's the good in me others think i'm a whore or a slut or just an easy ride you, you see a side not even I can see" Mars said rubbing my cheek

"Do you give them reasons to think that way?, What am I saying look Mars I don't know how I feel about you OK can we just focus on work i'm gonna be leaving for awhile maybe when I come back

I'll have some answers!"

"Kellen.. that's five years from now" Mars said as tears began to fall from her face

"I know can you wait?" I said hoping she would say yes

"Goodbye! Enjoy your five years dammit"

That night I went to sleep with sour taste in my mouth I couldn't tell if it was from Mars or Mono...

God I hope it's not Mono.

In the morning the building was quiet I got the last of my things from my office and waited at the docks Saturn couldn't get any time away from the office so all was headed to Recluse Island on the boat got on and we were headed for the S.H.I.N.R.A facility a place of pure "..."

**Hope you liked make sure you review make sure you read the summary before sending in an OC**

**I will be keeping this one updated**


End file.
